Combatants
|Race = Varies |Gender = Varies |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Occupation=Soldiers |Allegiance=Frieza Force |FamConnect = Frieza (boss) King Cold (boss) Cui (commander) Sorbet (boss/sub-leader) }} Combatants,Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’, 2015 usually referred to as , and also called Planet Warriors are generic henchmen of the galactic conquerors Frieza and King Cold, they all work as part of the Frieza Force. Appearance Frieza Soldiers come from Numerous different races, most of them enslaved and subdue to the Frieza Force, however, they all wear the standard Battle Armor of the Frieza Force, in a variety of colors. The vast majority of them also wears a Scouter to detect their enemies' power levels and for inter-communication; the weakest members of the army can be seen carrying arm cannons to shoot enemies with instead of the usage of ki blasts. In the anime adaption of Episode of Bardock, the soldiers under Chilled's command are all equipped with archaic white Battle armor (that does not fully cover their upper body area), wrist protectors, Arm cannons, belts, boots and cloth over their rear. Some who are positioned at the ship also wear gloves and helmets. During Frieza's resurrection and revenge, Frieza Soldiers would wear the classic battle armor mode, while Frieza's mercenaries were given the updated new model battle armor. Biography Background Planet Plant Frieza Soldiers have existed since the time of Chilled as soldiers for the Galactic Frieza Army. They assisted Chilled in his invasion of Planet Plant. When Chilled and his forces learned of the existence of a powerful healing elixir that is used by the Plants, two soldiers - Toobi and Cabira - where sent to obtain it. Saiyan Genocide More than 1000 soldiers of the Frieza Force were sent from Frieza's spaceship to hold down Bardock as he is fighting Frieza. He later went on to kill Bardock, his own soldiers and destroyed Planet Vegeta using his Supernova. In the dub for The End of Vegeta, it is mistakenly implied that the Combatants were on Bardock's side instead of on Frieza's side. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga A large army of at least 100 Frieza Soldiers took part in the Battle of Namek under Frieza's command. Dragon Ball Super Resurrection ‘F’ After Frieza's revival he took an army of 1,000 Frieza Soldiers (thousands in the Super manga), dubbed the Frieza Army with him to partake in his revenge against Earth and the Saiyans, and also had powerful mercenaries. All of them were defeated by the Dragon Team and killed by Frieza. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga A few years later, with Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu opened an inter-dimensional rift between Earth and Hell, the Frieza Force soldiers made their escape from Hell and defeated once again. Film Appearances Fusion Reborn Thanks to the explosion of Soul Cleansing Machine and the perversion of the Check-In Station, all of the Frieza Soldiers escaped from Hell, but were sent back. What-if scenarios ''Episode of Bardock'' Long before the start of Dragon Ball the Frieza Force learnt of the existence of a powerful healing elixir that is used by the Plants so they sent an Attack Ball with Toobi and Cabira to check it out, the two caused some havoc before encountering Bardock, a Saiyan who was sent back in time, who easily defeats and kills them. After ten days of not hearing from his two henchmen, Chilled decides to take his crew with him and check things out himself. In the manga adaptation, Chilled kills his Frog-Face's race soldier for standing in front of him before warning his men to never do so and explain his plan of discovering his lost henchmen's whereabouts. Once arriving there in the animated film he and his men dressed with cloaks to hide their true identity and claimed they're from the Galactic Patrol who came to "help the locals" asking them about "two wanted evildoers (to know about Toobi and Cabira's fates)" they're looking after, then after receiving the news that the two were killed by Bardock they start questioning them about the special liquid and charging an attack when being refused of answers by the locals. Ipana (who in the manga version suspect Chilled to be evil for having blood dripping on his hand from his recent kill) rashes to call Bardock who quickly dispose of Chilled's men, then challenging the tyrant himself after confusing him to be Frieza, after a quick fight with Chilled, the tyrant's proving to be far too much for the Saiyan who then remembers his dead crew members and Ipana injured, Bardock turns into a Super Saiyan and defeats Chilled by sending him outside the planet. Afterward, Chilled is being rescued by his other soldiers who try to heal him, but he passes away after telling them to warn his family of the "blond being called Saiyan". Notable Frieza Soldiers *Frieza Soldier (characters) **Black Frieza SoldierDragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 *Raditz *Nappa *Appule - named "Frieza Soldier" in ''Harukanaru Densetsu''. *Banan - named "Frieza Soldier" in Harukanaru Densetsu. *Sūi - named "Frieza Soldier" in Harukanaru Densetsu. *Blueberry *Raspberry *Frog-Face *Napple *Orlen *Namole *Captain Strong *Goose *Oggers *Strock *Toobi *Cabira *Caluppa - A veteran soldier who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions.Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 *Fargo - A Namekian raised by the Frieza Force who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Yūzu *Aboga *Mandarin *Kabosu *Gorman *Aprico *Miruga *Rakuto *Marigan *Jean *Moose *Banira *Earth *Zofuto *Zella *Purin Frieza's mercenaries Noting a lack incompetent soldiers upon his revival, Frieza recruited several mercenaries to serve as elite combatants during his revenge. These mercenaries wore the latest type battle armor of Frieza's elite soldiers and were powerful enough to prove troublesome for the Z Fighters during the battle, despite this, they were, however, all defeated and killed. The most powerful and high ranking of Frieza's mercenaries was Shisami. Other than Shisami, the only named mercenary who fought during Frieza's revenge was Chidoru. Power ;Manga, Anime, and Film Frieza Soldiers vary in their battle power, however, the average low-class Frieza Soldier possesses fairly low power. The weakest soldiers in Frieza's empire utilize Arm Cannons - which are powerful enough to blow up a wall when uncharged, and buildings when charged. When invading Moori's village, the Frieza Soldiers viewed a power level of 1,000 as pathetic but were unable to stand up to someone with a power level of 3,000, placing them between this range. It is said that the Frieza Soldiers at the time when Frieza was brought back to life where weaker than before. However, when Frieza brought an army of one thousand soldiers to Earth four months later during his revenge - a few hundred of them together proved to be trouble for the likes of Krillin, Roshi, and Tien Shinhan - with Krillin needing Gohan to save him at one point from the soldiers he was fighting. However, it was stated by Frieza than base Gohan would be able to defeat the 1,000 soldier army by himself if he wanted. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Daizenshuu 7 states Frieza's lowest level scouts power levels are beneath 1,500 (as shown by Frieza's Reconnaissance Team, Banan and Sui). Frieza's mercenaries are said to be stronger than the average Frieza Soldier, enough to "prove troublesome" to the Z Fighters during Frieza's revenge. Techniques, Special Abilities, and Arsenal *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Instant Rise' - An evasive technique where the user uses Rapid Movement while ascending. Used by several soldiers in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. **'Energy Shot' - A chargeable ki blast technique used by several of members of Appule's race in ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Energy Wave' – A basic energy wave blast. *'Beam Gun' – Many of Frieza's soldiers utilize arm mounted Beam Guns in combat. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' – A rapid fire of ki blasts. Usually used by several soldiers in conjunction. *'Life-Risking Blow!' – A physical charge attack. Used by several soldiers in conjunction. *'Dragon Dash' – A boost in flight speed used by several soldiers. *'Energy Punch' - A ki-enhanced punch used by several soldiers. *'Sledgehammer' - A strike move where the user cups his hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent like a sledgehammer. *'Hovercar' - Frieza Soldiers sometimes utilize Hovercars in combat, notably the soldiers under the command of the guard troops. **'Blaster' - The hovercars utilized by Frieza's soldiers feature underbelly blaster weapons. *'Shapeshifting' - Frieza Soldiers in Age 1000 who are located in Paella's castle have the ability to shape shift into statues of Pilaf, Mai, and Shu. *'Villainous Mode' - A Dark Magic power up Used by Appule and Raspberry in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Supervillain Mode' - Used by Combatants during the alternate timeline of Age 779 in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Transformations By eating second form Frieza's cut off tail, a combatant who had allied with the Time Breakers and traveled back to the Battle of Namek is able to take on a transformation, gaining some of the second form Frieza's traits. Trivia *An English speaking Hispanic Dragon Ball Z YouTuber by the name of KaggyFilms (Real Name: Alejandro Saab) voiced one of Frieza's Combatant in the English FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Super. *Combatants appear as enemies in the special "Clash!! Emperor Frieza Attacks!" of One Piece Treasure Cruise under the name of "Frieza Soldier Lethal Underlings". Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Factions